Where The Heart Is
by smee-chan
Summary: *Blank/Zidane* Tantalus always get whay they want... but what about when they don't know what they want? Zidane is searching for his home...


Where the Heart Is

This fic is written for my beloved Wannon-chan… mainly as an apology because I insisted on bugging her when she was tired and irritable…. Sowwy!So, I wrote her a wee Zidane/Blank fic to make up for it… 

~ Where the Heart Is ~

Blank gently dabbed antiseptic on the cut lip as Zidane hissed in pain, his tail lashing from side to side.Blank kept up a steady stream of lectures as he swabbed.

"Why'd you run off, anyway? We're your family you don't just leave us.You could have been killed, stupid kid…" he muttered.

It was fine for _Blank to do what he wanted, but Zidane was expected to do what he was told._

"Hypocrite…" he mumbled under his breath, flinching as Blank glared at him."Sorry…"

Blank shrugged, his handsome face neutral, but his eyes hurt and worried.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.Zidane shrugged.He'd expected to be hit for his word…Blank was nice, but the other Tantalus members didn't appreciate being talked back to by a kid – however skilled a thief he was.

"I wanted to find the blue light…" he began.

"Blue light?"

"…it's all I remember of my home…"

Blank felt sorry for being angry with the boy; he was confused, hurt and alone.

"You'll find your home one day, Zidane, if it's what you want.Tantalus always gets what they want."Zidane nodded, used to hearing that litany.Then, a mischievous smirk stole over his face.

"Always?" he asked.Blank nodded, not noticing the grin.

"Always," he confirmed, as Zidane's mouth latched onto his.In his surprise, Blank forgot to breathe.Until, that is, he felt a tongue sliding along his bottom lip.

"Wha-?"

He opened his mouth in surprise, but Zidane made good use of the opportunity, sending his tongue darting into Blank's mouth.

Blank shoved Zidane off roughly.He put his hand to his mouth, his fingertips came away bloody.Zidane was sitting back on the bed, the newly-opened cut covered in fresh blood.

"Zidane, what…why?" he asked, getting another cotton swab to wipe off the boy's cut.He licked his lips and tasted Zidane, and Zidane's blood.

This is wrong…

Zidane shrugged warily, still thinking he might be hit for his effort.Kissing other boys was a good way to get beaten up.

"I wanted to…?" the answer was half-question, half-statement.Blank sighed.

"You can't just go around kissing people, Zidane," he said."Besides, you're only _twelve…"_

Zidane nodded, a salty tear stinging his cut lip.

"Sorry, Blank…it's just…"

He wasn't normally so _weak and __pathetic…it had been a horrible day, and he just wanted to be alone._

"Sorry," he said, face a picture of misery.Blank sighed again.

"C'mere," he said, opening his arms.Zidane crawled over happily, glomping onto his 'brother' and holding on tight.

Blank ruffled the boy's hair soothingly.He liked Zidane, felt protective of him…even wanted him, but now was not the time for that.He was just a mixed-up 12-year-old, the kiss hadn't meant anything.

"Blank?"

"…yeah?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Blank pushed Zidane off him a little, holding him at arm's length.

"What?" he asked.Zidane shrugged, face downcast.

"I know you like kissing boys, 'cause I saw you with the Synth-shopkeeper's brother… and I like kissing girls, cos they're all soft… but you have to be gentle with them, and you can't put your tongue in their mouth cos they think it's gross and…"

Blank kissed him.It lasted a minute, then Zidane pulled back, looking at Blank.

"That was…nice," he said shyly.Blank nodded, unsure of what to do.

"Do you want to…?" Zidane trailed off suggestively, a blush staining his face.Blank nodded, then shook his head.

"You're too young for that, Zidane." He said.Zidane shook his head.

"Am not," he said stubbornly.Blank laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Are too," he said, stroking his tail.Zidane _purred and snuggled against the older boy._

"You're my home, Blank," he said, almost too quietly for Blank to hear.He sighed, Zidane was too young, he'd grow up, and forget that idea.

"You _will find your home…" he said, repeating his earlier promise._

And until then, I'll be everything I can for you…

~ The End ~

**_~Dedicated to sisters of all shapes and sizes ~_**


End file.
